A Birthday Night
by Mallory Quinn
Summary: Terry has son with Susanna, whom he takes with him to Australia, when he goes to make a movie. He puts his son in boarding school close by, and Junior is going to get the surprise of his life!
1. Chapter 1

_**A Birthday Night…**_

 _ **Chapter 1  
"Life and its surprises…"**_

Life is always full of unexpected things. Everybody dream about becoming rich and live well, with a family or not. But sometimes, we find ourselves at the antipodes or our dreams…

Take Terrence Grandchester, a successful actor, Oscar winner and of lots of other trophies. He was living a part of his dream only, because what he had in mind when he was younger, it was to marry his girlfriend from school, after realizing his dream. But life and it's unexpectedness … An accident at the studio, during a film shooting, cost a leg to his colleague, Susanna Marlowe, who was already in love with him, saved his life. His life was turned upside down… Susanna's father, Cameron Marlowe, was a big Hollywood producer. Her mother also had a lot of influence in the business. So they put pressure on him to take care of their daughter, avoiding publicity… The Marlowes had enough influence to cover the story up. The Medias never found out about it.

Terrence was suffering. He had to break up with his fiancée, Candice White Andrew, adoptive daughter of a billionaire, William Albert Andrew. That break up had worn him out. He didn't feel like doing anything anymore. He disappeared for weeks… Susanna, very understanding she was, had told him to go do what he had to do and that she will be there when he comes back, ready to fulfill his duty…

He left… He did what he had to do to and came back to marry the woman he owed his life to. When you don't have what you want, you content yourself with what you have… He took what life had thrown at him… He got married, fulfilled his duty and he had had a son… All that, without the media learning about it. Susanna Marlowe, had put on prosthesis and continued her career, like there was nothing to it, keeping her handicap a secret. She was neglecting her son, who spent all his time with his father. The divorce was inevitable; Terry got custody of his son without any problem. Susanna didn't care about her son; she was glad that his father was taking care of his education. The young Terrence Grandchester Junior was living in England. He was going to school at St. Paul Royal College, where his father had studied back in the days. On the weekends, he would go at his grandfather's. The latter was spoiling his grandson, whom he was proud of. His wife would talk and complain, he wouldn't listen to her. Le young Terrence also spent some of his vacations in Hollywood at his grandmother's Eleonor Baker, far away from the Medias. His father would come when he could. He would come to London and he was in Hollywood when his son would go see his grandmother.

It was the end of the summer and Terry was with his son in his mother's villa. He would rather have his son live there, far away from the glamorous life and the women who were parading in his house night and day. He didn't want to give his 15 year old son the bad example.

It was the morning; they were sitting at a table on a terrace, having breakfast. Eleonor was also there.

\- Junior, said Terry, I have to talk to you…

\- Oh oh…, said his son

\- Junior, said Terry, I have to shoot a movie…

\- Really? Said Junior, where?

\- In Australia…

\- Oh… that's far… I'm going to miss you…

\- It's far indeed… would you like to go live with your mother?

\- No… doesn't care about me dad… I'd rather go to grandpa's in England or stay here with grandma…

\- I still can't believe you go to my father's of your own will! You can stand Mrs. Grandchester?

\- My grandpa is protecting me, dad, that's what you didn't have…

\- That old coot is protecting his grandson…, said Terry

\- That's also why you became what you are, Terry, said his mother.

\- Yes, but I was a child…, said Terry, it got me tough very early…

\- How long is your movie shoot going to last? Asked Junior

\- I don't know yet, 6 months, maybe a year…

\- Oh… You'll come to see me…?

\- During the shoot, it's going to be difficult for me to come here to see you or go to Europe…

\- Oh, said Junior sadly

Terry looked at his son. He seemed so sad.

\- There's another solutions, he told him

\- Which one?

\- You can come with me…

\- Come with you? What about school?

Terry smiled.

\- You know, you're a special kind of kid, to think about school when you hear you're going on a trip to Australia…

\- You could have a tutor, said Eleonor.

\- Yes, while I wait until school starts over there. The school year starts in January, it's their fall…  
You're serious dad? Asked Junior.

\- Yes, that way I could easily come to see you, or you can come over the weekend at the studio if you wish.

\- Great! Said Junior, Australia is great! So I'm not going back to St. Paul College in London?

\- No, you're going to go to St. Paul College in Sydney… in January, said Terry.

\- All right! Said junior smiling.

Terry looked at his son who was his spitting image. He had nothing of his mother's. They got along great and they were doing a lot of stuff together.

Father and son took the plane to Australia where Terry had to do a big movie with the producer Robert Hathaway. He had learned that Susanna had tried in vain to get a role in Terry's great movie. Terry was glad she didn't succeed. He still didn't understand the way she was indifferent to her own son! But he was taking care of his son, and he loved him that a lot and he was doing his schedule according to his son's school schedule.

They had a big apartment in Sydney. While Terry was shooting his movie, his son was with his tutor who was helping him with the transition between the British program and the Australian program for back to school, which was going to be in January. But aside from that, Junior was spending his time at the beach, surfing and making friends and especially flirting with girls…

Father and son had a lot of fun together, even during the movie shoot, but time went by too fast; soon, it was time to go back to school. Junior arranged his stuff, a little sad.

\- You're going to be all right? Asked Terry

\- Yes… a new school, it's going to be a big change, I was finally used to British accent… but, I don't think I could talk like them…

\- In the long run, you'll get used to it, said Terry, and you're going to make friends in school

\- Did you have a lot of friends in school, in your time?

\- No, I was a loner… until I met this girl…

\- A girl?

\- Yes… she got me out of my shell and I had friends that summer in Scotland… It was fun

\- A girl made it fun for you? Were you dating her?

\- Yes… I dated her, said Terry smiling.

\- Whatever happened to her?

Terry looked out the window. The view of Sydney. The memory of Candy had just taken over him. He remembered how much he was happy that summer and how he wanted to make sure that his happiness with Candy last forever… But, Susanna's accident happened…

\- We've lost touch, said Terry vaguely, ok, are you ready to go, buddy?

\- I'm ready dad. I have a room all to myself?

\- Since you don't know anyone, I thought you'd rather be alone…

\- You're right, agreed Junior smiling, I'm going to miss you dad.

\- I'm going to miss you too, my son… But you can come and see me every weekend…

\- All right, said Junior smiling.

\- I wished I had a normal job so I could be with you all the time…

\- But you'd rather be an actor dad; it's your passion…

 _"Especially since I had to give up the woman I love… I can at least leave my passion in my work, said Terry to himself"_

\- I'm going to take care of the family business dad, you bring the money and I'm going to manage it and make it grow…

\- All right champ… Don't forget you can do whatever you want in life…

\- I know dad… thank you.

Father and son went to St. Paul College in Sydney. The boarding school was boiling with students. They were everywhere, girls, boys and their parents.

Terry walked his son to his room and he thought about the time when he was a student, he thought about Candy and his memory was so strong that his heart burst.

 _"Freckles, why am I thinking about you like that? Why do I feel you so strong here in Australia? He asked himself"_

He stayed with his son for a little while and then he go up to leave.

\- I have to go, buddy. I have to wake up at dawn tomorrow morning for the shooting, and we're going in the desert, said Terry

\- All right dad… be a good boy without me, don't transform the apartment into a brothel.

\- Hey! Careful! I'm still your father!

They burst out laughing. Junior walked his father to the school gate and they separated. Terry was wearing his sun glasses and a cap, so he wouldn't be recognized. Junior went back to his room a little sad and he closed the door behind him. There were two beds in the room and he thought that was funny, since he was alone in the room. He took his laptop out and sat at the desk near the bed he had chosen to sleep on, near the window, He sent an email to his grand-father in London and one to his grand-mother in the United States. He also sent one to his mother, despite the fact that the later didn't take care of him.

In the hallway, we could hear the other students working and talking, screaking, laughing. Junior went to the bathroom to take a shower. He washed his hair and then he got out with a towel around his waist. He went to get some shorts in his drawer, which he put on right away.

The door of the bedroom opened suddenly and a young man got in. He was still talking to someone in the hallway…

Junior was surprised and looked at the boy in question and he waited until he was done talking, to ask him what he was doing in his room…

The young man talked for a few more minutes and he finally closed the bedroom door and locked it. He turned around and he was startled to see Junior laying on his bed wearing a short and T-shirt

\- Who the heck are you? Said the young boy looking at Junior with big eyes.

Junior stood up from the bed and approached him.

\- I'm the one who should be asking you that question! You're the one who came in my room! Said Junior.

\- That's because, it's my room! said the boy

\- There must be a mistake, this is my room! Said Junior

The two boys were talking loud. The nuns were doing their round and to make sure everybody was in their room. They arrived at their door. They knocked and the boy went to open the door.

\- What's going on? Asked one of the nuns.

\- I found this boy in my room, said the young boy

\- It's my room! Said Junior.

\- No, it's mine! Said the other boy.

They started arguing. The nuns didn't understand what was going on. Sister Josephine, with the other nuns decided to intervene:

\- That's enough! She said.

But the two boys were still arguing.

\- I said that's enough now! TERRENCE! Yelled the nun.

\- WHAT?! Said both boys at the same time.

It was total stupor in the room. Both boys looked at each other; the nuns looked at them… What the heck was going on?


	2. Chapter 2

_**A Birthday night…**_

 _ **Chapter 2  
"Where are you?"**_

There a dead silence and the two boys looked at each other and looked at the nuns. Sister Josephine was also speechless…There must be a mistake.

\- Terrence? She repeated.

\- Yes? Said both boys at the same time.

\- You have the same name? Said Sister Josephine

Both boys looked at each other. They had the same size, the same hair, the same eye color… They looked a lot alike…

\- What's going on here? Who are you? Asked Sister Josephine to Junior

\- I'm Terrence Grandchester, I'm new here…, answered Junior

\- This is a joke, because I'm Terrence Grandchester! Said the other boy.

\- How come you have the same name? Asked Sister Josephine,

\- I don't know, said Junior, he's the imposter! Not me!

\- Stop it, both of you! Said Sister Josephine, there must me a logical explanation. Let's go to the mother superior's office…

Both boys gave each other the look for a while and didn't move. Sister Josephine who was walking towards the door, she turned around and told both teens:

\- Now gentlemen! Not tomorrow! She yelled.

The two boys followed the nuns. In the hallway, the other students were looking at them surprised. They were sulking, while walking and they arrived at the mother superior's office, who was reading some papers.

\- Reverend Mother, said Sister Josephine.

\- What's the matter, Sister Josephine? This back to school couldn't happen without a itch? She said

She looked up and took off her rond glasses she was wearing.

\- Terrence Grandchester? She said looking at Junior, what have you done this time?

\- Reverend mother? Said Junior surprised, I just got here, in this school, a few hours ago…

\- What are you talking about? Asked the reverend mother.

\- That's what I'm trying to tell you, said Sister Josephine, it's not him, it's this one…

She showed the other boy. The reverend mother opened her eyes wide.

\- I beg your pardon? Terrence Granchester? She said, who's the other boy?

They all looked at Junior.

\- My name is Terrence Grandchester, said Junior.

\- WHAT?! Said everybody in the room.

\- This is a very bad joke, said the other boy.

\- I don't see why it would be a joke, said Junior, it was my father's name before mine, it's still his name in fact, and now it's also mine!

\- It's my name! Said the other boy.

\- What's going on? Asked the reverend mother, what is this circus?

\- Well we have two Terrence Grandchester, reverend mother and they're in the same room!

\- In the same room? How come? Asked the reverend mother, I thought we didn't take new students…

\- The person who took the call, when they heard the name, thought it was just one Terrence Granchester, said Sister Josephine

\- Oh my God! Said the reverend mother looking at Junior, you're the new student?

\- Yes, said Junior.

\- There was a mix up, said Sister Josephine.

\- Did he already pay? Asked the reverend mother.

\- Yes, reverend mother, said the novice who had just got in the room with two files from the two Terrence, she gave to the reverend mother.

The latter opened the filed and looked at t hem. She looked at both boys, the resemblance was uncanny! She couldn't understand it!

\- Is there some space in the room in question ? She asked.

\- Yes, said Sister Josephine, but reverend mother…

\- Sister Josephine, we've cashed the cheques of those two students, we owe them shelter and education,that's what we're going to give them…

\- What? Said the other boy, you mean I'll have to share my room with him?

\- Yes, said the reverend mother.

\- But I asked for a single room! Said Junior.

\- Well, I'm sorry to disappoint you gentlemen, but you're going to have to share your room! Said the reverend mother.

\- This is unacceptable! Said the other boy.

\- Terrence, said the reverend mother, we are nuns, you wouldn't want us to throw this young boy, who looks like you like a brother, in the streets, just so you can have the pleasure of being alone in your room big enough for 5 people, just for yourself?

\- No, reverend mother, said the boy sulking.

\- You're going to share your room with …euh, the other Terrence…, said Sister Josephine.

\- We are all brothers, said the reverend mother, I don't know how you have the same name, and that's none of my business, but you look enough alike to have the same blood…

The two boys gave each other the look.

\- You're dismissed, gentlemen, said the reverend mother.

The two young men had no other choice but to get out of the office to go back to their room. In the hallway, the other students were teasing them.

\- Hey Grandchester! They gave you a little brother?

\- You were afraid to sleep alone in that big room?

\- Cry baby!

The two boys arrived in the room and got in without a word. Junior went to take his phone and dialed a number.

\- Dad? Where the bloody heck are you? I've got a problem! Call me back!

He hung up with rage. The other boy was looking at him. There had to be a reasonable explanation… that boy looked like him… what did it mean?

\- Why are you looking at me? Asked Junior.

\- I don't know, maybe because you have the same name as me?

\- It's my father's name!

\- And it's the name my mother gave me…

\- I'm sure your mother is a fan of my father…

\- She's so much a fan that she had a kid that looked like you?

\- You don't look like me!

\- Ok…

And he went to sit on his bed, he lay down and closed his eyes. Junior looked at them stunned.

\- You've got nothing to say to me?

\- I've got nothing to say to you…

\- You have my father's name and you've got nothing to say to me?

\- Can you leave me the heck alone? He said angry.

\- I want to know why you have the same name as me!

\- And I want to get some sleep, God damn it!

\- You're not going to sleep as long as you don't talk to me!

\- And I'm going to put my fist on your face, if you don't leave me alone!

\- I'm not scared of you! Bring it on! I'm ready!

The boy stood up and gave him a punch. Junior gave one back to him… They started fighting. They had the same strength, the same resistance… they finally stopped, tired…

\- All right…, said Junior out of breath, we look alike… you mother probably did my father…

\- Hey careful when you talk about my mother! She's a saint!

\- Well… she did have you without a father…

\- Who told you I didn't have any father?!

\- Look… we look alike… we have the same name…It's not rocket science… Your mother was probably a groupie…

\- I told you my mother was a saint!

\- Well, you saint mother had a child with my father, while he was married to my mother. Since we're the same age… when were you born?

\- October 14th… what about you?

\- December 15th…

They looked at each other…

\- My parents got married in February of that same year…, said Junior

\- Just a few days later… no! My mother is not that kind of woman! She didn't have a one night stand!

\- Unless she had you and you looked like my father, by the biggest chance ever and she gave you his name because she's her biggest fan…

\- Stop it! I don't want to think about it!

\- Do you at least know your father?

\- You know, with my mother, we spend most of our time in the jungle, in third world countries… I come to school and I don't look at the papers or social media, or movies…

\- You've never heard about my father?

\- I've heard a comment or two, but since I didn't care…

\- You mean, you didn't want to think that your mother had you with a movie star…

\- If you knew my mother, you'd understand…

\- But we look alike…

They looked at each other. His mother had had him with someone…

\- You can put your head in the sand, said Junior

\- People look alike…

\- What about the name?

\- That's where I'm blocked…

\- You can call your mother…

\- She's in the Birman jungle where there's no way to reach her…

\- And my father is shooting a movie in the Australian desert… He still hasn't called me back…

\- My head is spinning… I really don't want to talk to my mother…

The two Terrence went to bed in the dark and didn't say anything else…

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry was in his tent, in the middle of the desert thinking about Candy. He was remembering the last time he saw her…

 _"Oh Candy, why am I thinking about you all of a sudden? What's going on?" He asked himself._

He knew his world wasn't perfect, that something was missing, Candy was missing. Ever since he had dropped off his son at Saint Paul, he couldn't get rid of the bizarre feeling that got a hold of him… He had felt the presence of Candy….

 _"Where are you Freckles? Where are you my love? I miss you so much… Today more than ever… what's going on? Is everything fine with you Freckles? Where are you Freckles?"_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Note to the guests who are commenting my story. I cannot reply to your comment if you don't register...**_

 _ **A Birthday Night**_

 _ **Chapter 3  
"My brother, my buddy..."**_

Back to school in College in Sidney went on normally, which meant in noise, screams and chaos. Boys and girls were talking loud.  
Junior was walking with a sheet of paper, not really knowing where he was going. He arrived in class late. He got in and he found a nun taking presence. Junior got in and went to sit at the only place available; next to his brother...

Sister Katie, who was the nun in question, continued calling out names. She got to G... and to...

\- Terrence Grandchester...

\- Present, they said at the same time

Sister Katie lift her head. There was only one Terrence Grandchester on the list. She looked at the boys who looked so much alike they could've been fraternal twins.

\- What's going on? She asked, is this a joke?

\- No sister, said Terrence, I'm Terrence Grandchester, he's the imposter!

\- My name is Terrence Grandchester, sister, said Junior.

\- How is it that you have the same name? Asked Sister Katie.

\- His mother did my father, said Junior.

\- My mother is a saint, said Terrence, yours it the one who stole my father...

\- That's enought both of you! Watch your language! Said Sister Katie, there's a Terrence Grandchester missing on the calling list... do you have a second name?

\- Graham, they both said at the same time.

\- Of course, said Sister Katie.

The other students burst out laughing.

\- Silence! Said Sister Katie, well, we will have to tell you apart...

\- They call me Junior...

\- That's fine, Terrence and Junior. Perfect.

The two brothers gave each other the look. Sister Katie continued calling the names. She stood up when she was done.

\- Junior, you're new here. Where do you come from? Asked Sister Katie

\- From St. Paul College in London, sister...

\- Oh... with Mother Margaret?

\- Yes, sister.

\- Very well. I'm Sister Katie, you all know me, and I'm going to teach literature this year in addition to English literature, we're going to see the French writers of the 17th century... Who can name me French writers?

Nobody was saying anything. It was always like that... Nobody wanted to answer. Terrence was about to answer when he heard his brother say:

\- Corneille...

Terrence looked at him. He wanted to be a smartypants? All right.

\- Racine, said Terrence

\- La Bruyere, continued his brother.

\- Boileau...

\- La Fontaine

\- Moliere...

\- Very well, said Sister Katie, do you know Moliere's real name?

\- Jean –Baptiste,started Junior.

\- Poquelin! Said Terrence.

Sister Katie and the other students were looking at them smiling. The course was going to be fun.

\- Well, it looks like we have two experts on French writers of the 17th century. Tell me about Moliere...

\- His father didn't want him to become an actor, said Terrence, I can understand the family pressure... I want to be an actor...

\- Really? Said Junior, I don't want to be an actor... looks like my father has the wrong son with him...

They looked at eachother, with a lot less hostility this time around. They started talking about Moliere, his life, about tragedy and comedy...

The course went on fine; the two brothers worked well together and they liked it... During recess, and lunch time, they were sitting together. Their table was full of boys and girls... and cheerleaders too. Terrence was very popular. Rebecca Clarke was head of the cheerleaders.

\- Hi Terrence! She said with a sensual voice, who's the a handsome guy?

\- My brother, said Terrence, how are you Becky?

\- I'm fine... your brother? You do look alike... How do you find St. Paul? She asked Junior.

\- It's a little different from mine, but it's not that bad... answered Junior

Terrence looked at his brother and thought he wasn't that bad... When they were on their way to their class, a girl dropped her books. Junior ran to help her out. She had long curly blond hair and beautiful green eyes. Junior smiled at her and she smiled back at him.

\- Thank you, she said, you're new boy? You must be Terrence's brother.

\- Good news travel fast, Junior said.

\- My name is Bijou Adams, she said.

\- Bijou? Like the emerald in your eyes...

They both burst out laughing.

\- I'm Terrence Grandchester Junior, you can call me Junior.

\- All right Junior, she said smiling.

Two strong boys approached them.

\- Are you all right Bijou? Asked one.

Bijou seemed annoyed and she gave them the look.

\- Leave me alone guys... I'm only talking...

One of the boys turned to Junior...

\- Hey newbie, you leave Bijou alone, all right?

Junior looked a the boy in the eyes.

\- And what if I refuse? He asked.

Bijou looked at him smiling. He wasn't afraid. She was happy!

\- If you refuse said one of the boys, we're going to beat the crap out of you...

\- Really? Well be careful you might be the one getting beat up.

\- What did you say? Said the boy grabbing Junior by the collar.

Junior took off the boys hands from his collar...

\- Let go of me, I don't like being touched! He said.

\- Well, I' going to touch you...

\- I you touch me one more time, I won't control myself!Said Junior upset

A nun was passing by with a few priests. She looked at the boys.

\- Is everything all right? She asked.

Bijou was the one who answered.

\- Yes Sister. Junior was helping me picking up my books and Blaine and Garth, were only making sure, he took me straight to class... Let's go Junior? You're going to sit next to me for the science class...

She walked away taking Junior by the hand. Two boys were fuming because they were always sitting with Bijou in class, to keep other boys far away from her. Junior had just made himself some ennemis and Terrence was proud of his brother. The nuns and the priests walked away too. Terrence who was with Becky approached the two boys.

\- I could tell you to leave my brother alone,but I think he can do without my help... And Bijou rather have cute faces like mine! But be careful, blood is thicker than water!

Terrence was glad to see that his brother was not a sissy and that he could managed alone...

When they found themselves alone in their room, later after school...

\- By the way... standing up to the Adams brothers, you've got gutts!

\- Becauser they're her brothers on top of that? What's wrong with them? Are they in love with their sister or what?

\- Well, there are weird families, look at ours!

\- Oh m God, I'm wondering if I should continue to date that girl

\- You like her, yes or no?

\- Yes, but...

\- There is no "but", there's a lot of boys who wanted to date her and they don't because of the two gorillas...

\- Have you tried?

\- No, but it's only because she's a friend, that's all...

\- Just a friend?

\- Yeah...

\- Nan-han... what you're telling me is that you wanted to have fun with her...

\- She's a nice girl, said Terrence smiling.

\- And Becky isn't?

\- Becky is expecting that... it's different.

\- All right...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

As the school days passed, it was going well for the two brothers. They looked alike, but they had different minds and different taste. For example,they were both in the theatre troup; Terrence was an actor, while Junior rather be behind the scene and direct the play.  
They still hadn't said anything to their parents. They would talk to them regularly without telling them what was happening.

\- You know, said Terrence, we can't continue like that...

\- We'll have to tell them that we've met..., said Junior.

\- Yes, or we could show them...

\- What do you mean?

\- Well, what if you go to my place and I go to yours?

\- We can see you're a born actor! You love drama!

\- And what do you like doing behind the scenes?

His brother smiled.

\- All right, you see my father and I'll go see your mother, said Junior.

\- Yes, that way they will be forced to see each other...

\- You want them to get back together?

\- What? You want your mother and father to get back together?

\- It's every little boy's dream, to have his mummy and daddy together...

\- You think they have a chance?

\- I don't know... what about you?

\- I know my mother still loves my father... they separated because your mother saved my father and he was forced...

\- Stop it! My mother loved my father and so did he! Do you hear me?

\- That's what they say to give a nice story! I'm telling you the truth! My parents were in love since St. Paul College in London! They were going to get married... Your mother saved our father and lost her leg... our father was forced to be with her under the pressure of your grand parents!

\- Stop saying that!

\- It's the truth buddy, open your eyes!

\- So you'll have your family, but not me?

\- Let me repeat this; my mother is a saint... she will make no difference between us...

\- Are you sure?

\- And certain, she's won't be the wicked step-mother from fairytales... So you're with me on this?

\- All right, but if there's a slight chance my mother could come back...

\- We're going to let our father decide...

\- Very well... let's call our parents!

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry had asked for a few days off to spend some time with his son. He had worked double to get his free time. He missed his son a lot. They would often speak on the phone. But he needed his son. He also needed Candy...

 _"Freckles, as soon as I'm done shooting my movie, I'm going to go and look for you and I'm going to convince you to take me back even if it's the last thing I do. We are made for each other and now, it's becoming almost vital..."_

His cell phone rang and he answered.

\- Junior?

\- Hi dad!

\- When are you coming?

\- Friday night! The easter holidays are starting! I can't wait to see you!

\- Me too, my son! I booked a suite at the Park Hyatt Hotel...

\- All right . See you ob Friday.

\- Do you want me to come and pick you up?

\- No I'll be done before you...

\- All right. I'll leave your name at reception

\- Perfect! Bye dad, I love you...

\- I love you too son, said Terry moved to tears.

He told himself he was lucky Susanna wasn't interested in her son, she could've turned him against him...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Susanna Marlowe had just had a pregnancy test... it was surprised to see how much she wanted it to be positive. She started thinking about her son of a sudden, she wanted to see him and Terry too... She missed her we they again? In Australia...It was the easter could see her son again and she was sure Terry was also going to be there, since ne never misses the opportunity to see his son. She checked her email and she found one from her son giving her the name of the hotel and the suite number, where he was going to meet his dad during the easter holidays...

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Candy was on the phone with her son.

\- Mum?

\- Baby? When are you coming?

\- Friday mum. What about you? When are you taking your plane?

\- Friday morning...

\- All right, I booked a suite at the Park Hyatt Hotel...

\- That's perfect. I can't wait to see you baby.

\- Me too mum. I love you.

\- I love you baby... see you Friday.

\- See you Friday.

Candy smiled. She couldn't wait to see her baby. Especially since she kept thinking about Terry lately. Seeing the baby she had with Terry was going to do her a lot of good. But she knew that wouldn't be enough. She had to see Terry at least one time, she had to see him... And what woman wants, God wants...


	4. Chapter 4

_**A Birthday Night**_

 _ **Chapter 4  
"Memories…"**_

Terrence was in their room and he heard some noise on the balcony. He went to open and he found Bijou who had just jumped to get into their room.

\- Miss Adams, said Terrence, what can I do for you?

\- Is Junior there?

\- What do you want with that loser? Said Terrence, I'm so much better.

\- Yes, so much better that you never looked at me?

\- Well Bijou, I didn't know you were interested, he said approaching her

Bijou slipped away just when the bedroom door opened on Junior…

\- Bijou! Sorry for being late, my moron of a brother didn't try to hit on you, did he?

\- He knows he has no chance, said Bijou approaching Junior

\- Just pretend I'm not here! Said Terrence, I have bigger fish to fry

Terrence got out of the room to go say goodbye to his girlfriend. Junior and Bijou were kissing passionately… They went on the bed and they were caressing each other too…

Terry went to Rebecca's room and did the exact same thing…

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Candy was in the plane going to Australia, but her mind was elsewhere… She was thinking about Terry, about a certain birthday night when she succumbed to temptation…

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Terry was in the jeep taking him back to Sydney. The road was long and lasted a lot of hours. He was thinking about Candy, about a certain birthday night which had been unforgettable…

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Terry was down in the dumps, after his break up with Candy. He had a duty to fulfill, but he couldn't get himself to do it. Candy had left so suddenly, too suddenly, that he didn't get time to get over it. He was hanging in hotel bars and was drinking uncontrollably. He had become do weak that when a prostitute of a woman wanted to take advantage of him, he couldn't perform; he would fall asleep to the dam of the women, but he was so handsome, they would just laugh and would sleep chastely next to him. His handsome face was saving his life. He had opened an account in that hotel, so he was always served, since he had already paid. But he wasn't shaving, he was barely showering… Despite his drunken state, he was still charming…_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

 _Candy had learn that Terry had left Broadway and she had hired a private detective to look for him. Albert and Archie was looking at her shaking their heads._

 _\- Candy, said Archie, let it go, he's going to make you suffer again_

 _\- Archie, I can't abandon Terry like that… I take care of humanitarian causes, how could I not help the man I love with all my heart? It's my fault if he's down in the damps, our breakup drove him to the edge…, said Candy with tears in her eyes, I have to find him._

 _\- Are you sure you can help him? Asked Archie_

 _\- Archie, in college, I managed to convince him to stop smoking… I think I have a strong persuasion power over him…_

 _\- Why can't he handle your break up then? Asked Archie_

 _\- Because I did it too suddenly. I didn't talk to him, we didn't discuss it, I just left him there, hanging! I should've talked to him, discussed with him… but I was afraid I wouldn't be able to let him go, so I chose the easy way out, I was a coward… Now he's destroying himself… I have to help him…_

 _\- Oh Candy ! Said Archie_

 _\- Albert, you understand me, right? She asked him_

 _\- But of course my little one. I hope you can help him and if you need me, don't hesitate to ask me, answered Albert._

 _\- Thank you Albert, said Candy trying to smile._

 _Albert hugged her. He knew she was suffering, because Terry was suffering._

 _When Candy got the result of the investigation, she went to the hotel in question where Terry was. It wasn't a luxury hotel, but it was a simple hotel nice and clean. She found him at a table drinking. She went to sit at his table. He lifted his head and he smiled._

 _\- Hello doll, he said, do I know you?_

 _Candy's heart hurt seeing the man she loved in that state._

 _\- Yes, you know me…, she said._

 _\- I know you? Really… ? But…_

 _He took another sip of his whisky…_

 _\- Are you allowing me to order food? Said Candy, I'm hungry_

 _\- You don't want to go to another table? Asked Terry_

 _\- I want to be next to you Terry… she said with a soft voice._

 _"Terry" the way she had pronounced his name, it was softly, so familiar, he felt good with her, like old times… who was she?_

 _She ordered roasted chicken with fries and a salad with mayonnaise. She knew he liked that a lot, and that he wouldn't resist his favourite meal…_

 _\- You're not hungry? Said Candy, you want to eat with me?_

 _He looked at her. He looked at the meal and he felt his stomach growling and his mouth started salivating…_

 _\- I'd like that, he said, it looks good…_

 _\- It's very good, said Candy smiling_

 _Terry smiled and he started eating… but he was clumsy…_

 _\- Wait, said Candy, I'm going to feed you, you're dropping everything… come on, open your mouth… there, good boy!_

 _The bartender was looking at Candy smiling. Of all the women, she was the smartest, she was making him sober, before taking him. She had ordered a cocktail of tomato juice with an egg inside to sober him up… he approached their table and put two glasses of tomato juice on the table._

 _\- Thank you, said Candy_

 _Terry, whose head was starting to clear up thanks to the food Candy was feeding him, was feeling good and was looking at her with love. She had come to save him, to get him out of the dumps… He was weak, a loser… who had ran from his responsibilities. He had abandoned Susanna… Candy must be so disappointed in him. He was ashamed…_

 _Candy looked at him and she saw how little by little he was regaining his mind. He looked at her with hurt eyes and shame._

 _\- You must take me for a loser, he finally said_

 _He took the tomato juice cocktail and drank it in one trait. Candy was looking at him._

 _\- Forgive me Terry_

 _\- Candy… he said, I'm the one who should ask you for forgiveness, I'm a loser_

 _\- Stop! Don't insult the man I love…_

 _\- How could you still love me after all this?_

 _\- Love excuses everything, love supports everything…_

 _\- Oh Candy… I love you so much… I can't live without you…_

 _\- Terry, you 've got responsibilities, your future depends on it… You have to take care of Susanna_

 _\- No, I don't care…_

 _\- You'd rather live the way you're living now? You've got talent Terry… what would you do with all your dreams?_

 _\- Without you?_

 _\- Terry, circumstances made it so we can't be together, so try at least to make that part of your dream come true, she said with tears in her eyes._

 _\- Candy… I was ambitious, I wanted to become an actor like my mother, but when I met you, you become my top priority… I wanted to wake up every day with you, I wanted to make love with you every day, to come home to you after a day of hard labour, and it will become very beautiful as soon as I see you… I feel alive with you Candy… You're my soulmate, the day I met you, was the day I was born…_

 _\- Oh Terry, said Candy crying big tears, I love you so much… but destiny is against us…_

 _\- All this love, can't be in vain…,said Terry_

 _\- It's not in vain, because it's shared, said Candy, you know what you have to do…_

 _\- You're breaking my heart Candy! On my birthday!_

 _\- I didn't think you'd remember it…_

 _\- With you beside me… you sober me up Candy… I need you… but I have a duty and you're right… Susanna is preparing our wedding… she faithfully waiting for me…_

 _\- She loves you Terry…_

 _\- And I don't give a care in the world!_

 _\- Terry…_

 _\- All right Candy, I'm going to go do my duty on one condition…_

 _\- Which one?_

 _\- Give me one night with you… on this day of my birthday, give yourself to me as a gift… I want to feel you against me, I want to make love to you one last time, I want to satiate myself of you, even if I know it's impossible… I want to touch you, caress you… all night…_

 _\- It's the middle of the afternoon, said Candy blushing_

 _\- It's even better in the afternoon…_

 _Candy burst out laughing with him._

 _\- Tell me you don't want me and I'll leave you alone, he continued_

 _Candy, whose Terry's words had already excited her, answered:_

 _\- You know very well that if I say that, it would be a horrible lie…_

 _\- Thank you for the meal my love and for the sobering tomato cocktail…_

 _He stood up and gave her his hand._

 _\- You want to come and make love to me my love?_

 _He had said that loud enough and the other customers were looking at them; some were smiling other looked outraged._

 _Candy shook her head smiling. Terry exuberance was one thing she liked a lot about him, even if it made her blush sometimes._

 _\- Yes sweetheart, she said taking his hand and her purse…_

 _They left the restaurant arm in arm and when they got inside the elevator, they were alone. Terry took her lips and kissed her softly. They arrived in the room, they went to wash themselves in the bathroom and they made love in the bathtub. Since they knew it was their last night together, they took advantage to the fullest. Then they went on the bed to do it again…_

 _There was a knock on the door. It was room service with a strawberry cake with whipped cream and a candle for Terry's birthday._

 _\- Happy birthday sweetheart, said Candy_

 _\- But when did you…?_

 _\- While you were in the bathroom, I told them to go buy you a cake at the bakery if they were out of it…_

 _\- Oh my Candy, you're the most wonderful gift destiny had given me…_

 _They ate the cake between a lot of kisses… the rest of the day and the night was concentrated on making each other feel good, kissing, caressing each other, cuddling, making love… they didn't sleep the whole night. In early morning…_

 _\- So you're going to go and marry Susanna and do your duty Terry…_

 _\- What about you?_

 _\- Don't worry about me, I'm going to go to Asia for my humanitarian actions…_

 _\- Oh Candy! I'm going to miss you… it's not fair!_

 _\- It's the morning…_

 _\- One last time?_

 _\- All right…_

 _When Candy left the hotel fully satiated, Terry was having a peaceful sleep a long time ago. He woke up and went back to his apartment. He went to see Susanna, who of course, was waiting for him with open arms in her wheel chair._

 _\- Terry! She said standing up, look, I have a prosthesis! You came back! Everything is all right!_

 _She stood up and jumped in his arms. Terry hugged her back, he closes his eyes, thought about Candy and he kissed Susanna who was ecstatic…_

 _\- You did what you had to do? She asked him._

 _\- Yes, he said_

 _\- You're ready to marry me now?_

 _\- Yes…_

 _She had a scream and jumped to his neck again._

 _ **"Please God, give me the strength" He said to himself.**_

 _That's how he married Susanna Marlowe a few weeks later and they conceived their son during their wedding night…_

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Susanna Marlowe was in the long flight taking her to Australia to see her son and her ex-husband. She remembered her wedding, how happy she was. Getting pregnant got her a little upset, but Terry seemed so happy. And when the baby was born, Terry was ecstatic in front of the little baby who was his spitting image. Susanna felt excluded… it was like father and son didn't need her. Yet she was sure that her son needed his mother… But since he had father and her motherly instinct was taking time to come… During her whole life, she always got everything she wanted. He wanted Terry, and she got Terry… and she gave him a son. Despite the loss of her leg, she had had what she wanted and she took things for granted… When she got tired of Terry and her son, she left… Now she wanted to see Terry, she loved him, all the life that she lived didn't mean anything to her anymore, she had just realized how much Terry counted in her life and how much she missed her son all of a sudden… She wanted to get them both back. According the information she got, Terry wasn't dating anyone seriously, he sometimes had one night stands, but nothing serious. It was time for her to go back and put her family back together. But that flight was taking forever to get to Sydney!

 **OoOoOoOoO**

The plane arrived in Sydney and a driver was waiting for Candy with a limousine. She couldn't wait to see her baby and she thought the formalities were too long. And all the memories of her last night with Terry, had made her more excited than she wanted to be…

 _"That's perfectly normal. I'm a human being with desires that I refrain, except when they come compulsorily and they refuse to let go of me…" Said Candy to himself.  
_  
She arrived at the luxury hotel. She got out of the car and employers and carriers arrived to help her get to her suite.

\- Do you know if my son is already there? She asked

\- Yes, Ma'am. He arrived not too long ago.

\- Good! I can't wait to see him! Thank you!

They arrived in the suite and the bell boy opened the door with the key… Candy got in…

 **OoOoOoOoO**

Terry felt dirty , full of dust and his body was aching. With the stunts from the movie, he liked doing his alone: he didn't like it when they could see that it was another person doing the stunts in his place. He was eager to see his son. He had missed him terribly. And Candy too… There she was coming back in his mind again and his body was reacting as soon as he started thinking about her… he told himself it was impossible, but his radar was telling him that his Freckles was not very far…

 _"No, it's ridiculous! She must be in the middle of the jungle in the middle of nowhere!" He said to himself._

He walked to the reception with his bag to take the key to his suite.

\- As my son arrived already? He asked the receptionist

\- Yes, she said looking at him with sweet eyes, he's waiting for you…

Terry looked at her and he smiled. She was very pretty, but he only had one woman in his head at that moment…

\- Thank you very much Miss, he said taking the key and walking to the elevators

He was wearing a hat and sunglasses as always to be incognito. He arrived at his floor, got out and walk towards his suite pulling his big suitcase. He opened the door and he head to restrain himself not to run inside… he got in…

 **OoOoOoOoO**


	5. Chapter 5

_**A Birthday Night…**_

 _ **Chapter 5  
"The Family Reunion"**_

Candy got in the suite and she left her luggage at the door and she put her purse on a little table in the hallway.

\- Terrence? She called, Terrence? Where are you?

She saw a shape moving in the living room. There was somebody there, that person stood up and hugged her. Candy was frozen on the spot…she hugged him back… Then she pushed him away and looked at him.

\- Who are you? Where's my son?

Junior smiled.

\- Terrence Grandchester Junior ma'am, at your service! He said smiling

Candy was speechless.

\- Terry's son? Oh my God! Where is my son?

\- Terry's son? Repeated Junior smiling, at my father's…

\- What? Said Candy surprised… but… what game are you two playing?

\- Terrence wanted to meet dad…

\- And you wanted to know me, because…?

\- Because, if I believe what my brother told me, my father loves you like crazy and he's going to try to get back together with you… I wanted to know you, if you're going to be part of my father's life… Even if I wished he would get back together with my mother, but well… we don't always get what we want…

\- And I'm well placed to know that… euh…

\- Junior…

\- Junior, said Candy smiling, well, I'm pleased to meet you!

She hugged warmly smiling.

\- You look like my son like it's not even possible! Said Candy laughing

\- I was surprised to learn I had a brother…

\- How did you find that out?

\- Well I'm going to wait until the family reunion , Terrence and I are going to tell you that story…

\- All right, said Candy smiling, then tell me about yourself…

\- You're very likeable, said Junior, I didn't think I'd like you… I suppose that the charm you have on my father is also working with his son, said Junior smiling.

\- You're a smooth talker, just like him! Said Candy smiling, do you have a girlfriend?

\- Yes, a girl whose brothers are in love with her…

\- What?

\- She's adopted, so they "protect" her, by preventing boys to approach her

\- But that didn't stop you, right?

\- Of course not! I'm not a coward!

\- That's what I thought! Said Candy

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry got in the suite, he put his luggage down. He took off his hat and his sunglasses. He heard classical music playing very low and he heard the voice of a young man reciting a role… Roméo!

 _ **\- I'll take a torch. Let playful people with light hearts dance. There's an old saying that applies to me: you can't lose if you don't play the game. I'll just hold a torch and watch you guys. It looks like a lot of fun, but I'll sit this one out.**_

Terry listened and he went back to the time when he was rehearsing "Romeo and Julie", his first major role…His son had the same charisma as him… but didn't he said he didn't want to be an actor? He had his back turned… So Terry, of course who knew Romeo's role by hear, also knew the one of the secondary characters with whom he shared a scene with to know when to give his reply. He didn't have have to know all their roles, the last sentence was enough, but Terry was a perfectionist when it came to the theatre, so he was learning the role of those who were in the scene with him and he knew the replies of the scene his son was reciting; it was Mercutio…

 _ **\- Hey, you're being a stick in the mud, as cautious as a policemen on night patrol. If you're a stick in the mud, we'll pull you out of the mud—I mean out of love, if you'll excuse me for being so rude—where you're stuck up to your ears. Come on, we're wasting precious daylight. Let's go!**_

Terrence finished reciting Romeo's lines out loud and he was about to recite in his mind Mercutio's reply, when he heard his father's voice… He closed his eyes, submerged by all sorts of feeling and emotions more violents one after the other… His father was in the same room as him, the father he's been dreaming to meet for so long… He turned around, he looked at his father in the eyes and he said:

 _ **\- No we're not—it's night.**_

Terry was smiling and his smile was frozen when he saw the young man who looked like him, but who wasn't Junior… That's why he was reciting the role of Romeo so well with a charisma equal to his, it wasn't his Junior, but it was his son, there was no doubt about it…

\- Hi, said Terry,

\- Hi, answered Terrence, my name is Terrence Graham Grandchester…

\- Oh…, said Terry smiling,

\- And my mother's name is…

\- Candice White Andrew, they said at the same time.

Terry approached his son and they fell into each other's arms. Terrence had tears in his eyes and Terry was also crying and laughing at the same time. His son with Candy! He hadn't stopped thinking about her lately. That's why! The fruits of their love was in Australia!

Terrence was in his father's arms and he felt good, it was special, it was unique and he didn't want to let go of him. He felt tears coming down his cheeks on their own. He was crying of joy! They stayed like that for a long while. Then they let of each other and they went to sit on the sofa in the living room suite.

\- I have so many questions, said Terry,

\- Me too, said Terrence, but you start…

\- Where's Junior?

\- In the suite next door, he's going to come in a few minutes… he wanted to give us some time alone…

\- Oh… I don't know what to say, I'm so moved…

The door opened…

\- That's probably Junior, said Terrence standing up.

Terry stood up too… a woman with long blond hair came into the living room after putting her bag on a little table in the hallway.

\- Junior? Terry? She said.

\- Susanna! Said Terry surprised, what are you doing here?

\- I came to see you, my son and you, silly! She said smiling,

She walked to Terrence and she hugged him hard, saying:

\- Oh my darling! I've missed you so much! Oh my baby! Forgive me! Forgive me for neglecting you! Oh my God, you've grown up so much! I didn't recognized you!

\- NO KIDDING! Said a voice coming into the living room.

Susanna let go of Terrence and she turned to Junior, speechless…

\- But, what the heck is going on? Candy? What the heck are you doing here? Said Susanna surprised

\- Mom! Said Junior, you can't make the difference between me and my brother?! Oh my God!

\- What? But… started Susanna.

She looked at Terrence, she looked at Junior…

Candy looked at Terrence and she ran to him and jumped to his neck. She hugged him hard.

\- Oh my baby! Said Candy, I've missed you so much!

\- I've missed you too ! Said Terrence smiling

Susanna didn't understand what was happening. Junior walked to his father and fell into his arms.

\- Dad, he said, tell me you made the difference between us!

\- But of course my son! I knew it wasn't you from the moment he turned around…

\- And he also knew who I was, said Terrence

\- Really? Said Candy, looking at Terry with love

\- Hi Freckles, said Terry looking at her with love

\- Hi Romeo, said Candy smiling

\- You two make me want to puke! Said Susanna disgusted

Terry turned to her:

\- You didn't recognized your own son Susanna! You're amazing! Said Terry angry

\- What? It was a test or what? And why are you changing the conversation? Who is this boy? You had a baby with Candy? Since when?

\- Stop it mom, said Junior, you knew dad was with another woman before you forced him to be with you!

\- Junior, said Susanna, my baby, I'm sorry, but that boy looks so much like you…

\- He's my brother! He said angry, his mother knew right away I wasn't her son! And dad too, knew he wasn't me! But you, my mother, you gave birth to me! I'm wondering if you even ever looked at me! You didn't recognized me! You didn't recognized me!

Junior was upset. His own mother didn't recognized him! He felt a lot better with Candy a little earlier. He was eager to see his m other, but the fact that she couldn't make the difference between Terrence and him… He got out of the suite running. Terry wanted to follow him:

\- Junior, wait! He said

\- I got this dad, said Terrence following his brother

 _"Dad"…_ Terry felt so good hearing that. The parents were now alone. Susanna was sulking.

\- What are you doing here Susanna? Asked Terry again

\- I came to spend some time with my son and his father…

\- You should've recognized him first, before hugging Candy's son! Said Terry

\- They look so much alike! Said Susanna.

\- A stranger can hide behind that, but not you! You bare him in your tummy for nine months! You gave birth to him! He's your son, Susanna… Can you imagine how he's feeling? That his own mother didn't recognize him?!

\- I confused him with your bastard! Not with a stranger in the street!

\- Watch your language Susanna,! Said Candy, don't insult my son! He's innocent…

\- Innocent? You had a baby with my husband!

\- Did you see me come and claim anything? I came to hide with him here, on the other side of the world! All that because I didn't want to upset your lives!

\- You slept with Terry, when he was already with me!

\- He wasn't married yet Susanna, I never would've been with Terry if he had been married to you! And you know very well we were together before your accident…

\- So what…?

\- You know what it took me to let Terry take his responsibilities towards you! We were together Susanna: I gave up the man I love so that he could take care of you and also because your parents were blackmailing him, threatening his career… you were a spoiled brat, to whom her parents didn't refuse anything! You wanted Terry, they gave you Terrence, or rather they gave you my Terrence! So I made love with to him before letting him go, that's normal because we hadn't argue… he was down in the dumps, I got him out and I send him back to you…

\- And you made sure you got pregnant by him! Said Susanna

\- Oh, I didn't plan on getting pregnant, I had stopped the pill since I wasn't with Terry anymore… and our goodbyes were spontaneous…but I don't regret having my son, the fruit of my love with Terry…

She looked at Terry.

\- I'm sorry for not saying anything. But I never thought we would see each other at the other side of the world…

\- There's an African saying that says: " Mountains and mountains never meet, but man and man, yes…", said Terry, it was written that I'd meet the fruit of our love with you…

\- What about my son? Since you don't love me, what is he?

\- The son you didn't recognize? Said Terry ironically, he's the best thing that's ever happened to me in all this fiasco with you! I still don't understand what you're doing here w…?

\- I wanted to see my son…

\- Well you maternal instinct woke up a little late and for Candy's son…, said Terry ironically

\- Oh are you going to stop with that?! Said Susanna, he looks like our son!

\- You don't know what our son looks like! Said Terry

\- Terry I came to spend time with you two… to see if we could start our family life over on better bases…

\- What? You're kidding me right? Said Terry, "better bases"? What better bases"

\- I miss my family, Terry, said Susanna

\- You want a new toy, Susanna, go see your parents, they'll buy you a new one… Junior and and I are not available…

\- Because of this slut! Said Susanna looking at Candy with angry eyes…

\- I came to see my son for the Easter vacations, Susanna! Said Candy, I didn't know the boys had met and they had planned to reunite us…

\- Susanna…, said Terry exasperated

\- I came to reunite our family Terry…, I've changed… give me another chance Terry, please…, begged Susanna,

Candy felt a little uncomfortable and Terry seemed to be flabbergasted!


	6. Chapter 6

_**A Birthday Night…**_

 _ **Chapter 6  
"One big happy family"**_

The boys were at the hotel's bar downstairs, discussing while drinking tropical fruit cocktails. Junior was upset and his brother was trying to calm him down.

\- Are you going to all right? He asked

\- I can't believe she thought you were me!

\- Well, we do look alike…

\- Your mother knew I wasn't you...

\- And dad knew I wasn't you…

Junior looked at his brother.

\- How was it? Your meeting…?

\- Oh Junior, it was wonderful! I was reciting the role from Romeo and Juliet scene and when I was about to recite the role of Mercutio, when I heard his voice doing it… I turned around and I replied and you should've seen the expression on his face!…Introduced myself and when I was saying my mother's name he said it with me…

\- He recognized you right away and knew who your mother was… He had probably felt it… My own mother didn't know who I was! Your mother is likeable, by the way, I like her…

\- Good…

\- She'll probably be better than mine who can't tell us apart!

\- Maybe she was tired with the trip…

\- Really, you mean she was so drunk with fatigue ? Or she was high…

\- Junior…

\- She lives in Hollywood, bro… you know very well, it's possible

\- Dad also lives in Hollywood…

\- Dad is different, he's the one taking care of my and he's doing everything to give me the good example…

\- As a matter of fact you were his saving grace, his safety buoy … without you he would've drowned.

\- But something was missing in his life: your mother… I saw the way he was looking at her…I've never seen him look at a woman like that! I could feel their love,that's how strong it was…

\- It was palpable, despite your mother's presence… when mom and dad were looking at each other, it was like they were the only two people in the world…

\- When think I wanted him to get back together with my mother…

\- That's normal, she's your mother…

\- She doesn't deserve it…

\- She's your mother Junior, you have to forgive her…

\- I know… anyway, she brutally brought me back to reality!

\- That was brutal, indeed, said Terrence, I'm so sorry bro…

\- Thanks…

They finished their drinks and they started walking back to their suite.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Terry looked at Candy and looked at Susanna… Another chance? Reunite their family.

\- Susanna…, said Terry, I'm really sorry, but it's not going to happen…

\- You'd rather be with Candy, right? She stole you from me again!

Candy smiled.

\- Susanna, she said, "again"?

\- Susanna, leave Candy alone, said Terry, she found me and she sent me back to you… you were not able to keep me… It's too late…

\- Terry, said Susanna sorry, we could be a family with our son…

They heard the door slam.

\- And which son would that be? Me or my brother? Or maybe you want us both, since you can't tell us apart!

The parents turned to look at their children.

\- Junior, said Susanna in tears, please forgive me baby…

\- You're my mother and unfortunately, I can't change that, said Junior, but I really don't want to see you of talk to you mom…

\- Your dad is going to get back together with Candy.

\- Dad loves Candy mom, get over it this time… Let them be happy…!

\- With their son, said Susanna, and you…

\- I'm part of dad's luggage and Candy is likeable, she's accept me, right Candy? He said looking at her

Candy smiled at him with love and she said:

\- Of course my son…

\- He's my son! Said Susanna with anger.

\- Really? Said Junior, that's not how it seemed earlier, Terrence was your son…

\- Junior…, said Susanna.

\- Mom, I'm going to tell you the truth… I was hoping dad and you would get back together so that we could be a family… but I'm so disappointed in you mom… You didn't recognize your own son…! Leave us mom, leave us alone…!

There was a heavy silence. To change the conversation, Terry said:

\- How did you two meet…? He asked the kids.

Junior was happy for his father's intervention…

\- I was in my room after you left…, he started.

\- When I got in my room, said Terrence, and I found this boy who looked like me...

\- I was surprised to see him, said Junior, we started screaming at each other…

\- The nuns arrived, said Terrence, they tried to calm us down,but we were not listening, so one of them screamed: "TERRENCE!"

\- And we both said at the same time: "What?", said Junior.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy and Terry at the same time.

Susanna was sulking.

\- Then we all went to the office to see the reverend mother, said Terrence.

\- Yes, then they realized there was a confusion, from them, said Junior.

\- You see dad, apparently when you called to register Junior, the person who took your call thought it was me…

\- So the nuns thought they had only one Terrence Graham Grandchester, when in fact there were two … and they had already cashed your cheque dad

\- And yours mom...

\- So they had no choice but to let me stay…

\- We were sulking at each at first… then we became friends and brothers… I'm glad to have a brother who's my age

Junior approached his brother and held him by the waist.

\- Yes, said Terrence, a brother who's my age but who's not my twin!

They burst out laughing. Susanna continued sulking. Junior looked at Candy and Terry… He looked at his mother.

\- Mom, come on, let's go…

\- But..., said Susanna who didn't want to leave Candy and Terry alone.

\- Let's go, said Terrence.

Both boys dragged Susanna away who went against her will.

Candy and Terry finally found themselves alone. Terry approached Candy and he took possession of her lips in a fiery kiss. Candy kissed him back their lips didn't seem to want to separate, it had been so long, it was so good! No other woman Terry have had, had that effect on him, Candy was bewitching. Their mutual attraction had enchained them, they were hungry for one another… They went on the couch and they made love after ripping each other's clothes off.

\- Oh my God! Said Candy breathless, oh my God!

\- My love, said Terry, oh my love!

\- Terry…

\- I choose you this time around… I knew I was going to see you again… I thought about you a lot lately, more than usual and especially after I dropped off Junior at Saint Paul…

\- Maybe you felt Terrence's presence, said Candy.

\- Probably… he's magnificent Candy. Thank you…

\- No, thanks to you, I supported our separation better because of our son…

\- And my son also helped me find all this fiasco not so worthless…

\- He's magnificent, said Candy.

\- Thank you… Freckles, I'm asking you to give us another chance… Since the fact that I just made love to you is not a guaranty… because the last time you sent me back to Susanna…

Candy burst out laughing.

\- All right Terry, I'm giving us another chance, with our two sons… are you sure your son is going to take it well?

\- You saw right away that he wasn't Terrence… as opposed to his mother… who was probably high…

\- Terry!

\- She's on drugs Candy, it's a reality her parents are refusing to accept… Now, the fact that she couldn't tell her son from yours…

\- They do look a lot alike, said Candy.

\- But she's his mother… She should've recognized him… I hope it's going to make her realize that she need to stop sniffling…

\- I'm happy you're not drugging yourself...

\- I have a son, who keeps me on track, I had to show him the good example, now that I have another son who likes being an actor…

\- Yes, Junior told me he'd rather be behind the scenes or behind the cameras…

\- He likes you…

\- I'm happy and Terrence likes you too…

\- Let's reunite our family, freckles and we could have a couple of girls…

\- As a matter of facts! We didn't use protections! Said Candy smiling. It's time for me to stop working as a missionary and take care of my family.

\- Are you ready for the Hollywood glamorous life?

\- With you, I'm ready for anything, Terry. Living without you was so difficult… without Terrence, I would've gone nuts!

\- My movie shoot is going to last until the end of the school year, here in Australia. We could get married tomorrow…

\- Tomorrow?

\- I'd say tonight, but it's too late...

Candy burst out laughing!

\- I love you Freckles…

\- I love you Romeo… I've thought a lot about you lately too, like I was feeling that you needed me… But stronger than usual too…

\- We've got an invisible link my love…

\- I know my love.

\- Let's go to the bedroom…

\- All right…

They got up, they picked up their clothes and they went to the bedroom to continue making love.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

Susanna was in the other suite with the boys.

\- We should go back to the other suite, she said.

\- No, mom. Dad need to be alone with Candy.

\- But they're going to…

\- They're going to what? Said Junior, make love and another baby? Why not?! She is the woman he loves and now he's free to be with her…

\- Junior!

\- Mom, you need help. You have to stop the drugs… it's preventing you from thinking clearly.

\- And recognize your own son, said Terrence

Susanna looked at both of them. They were right. She had to stop the drugs… She needed help.

\- Go in detox clinic mom, said Junior, I don't want to lose you…

\- Oh Junior, said Susanna crying and hugging him, you're right; I'm going to check myself in a detox clinic… I've lost your father for good…

\- You still have me mom, and grandma and grandpa… we're there for you…

\- And if you want, you can have me too, said Terrence, I'll be there for you too…

Susanna looked at Candy's son whom she had taken for hers and she hugged him too, crying.

\- Thank you Terrence, she said in tears.

 **oOoOoOoOoOo**

At dinner time, Susanna was starting to shake, she needed drugs. She stayed in her room suffering. Junior and Terrence decided to stay with her.

Candy and Terry who had come to get them in the other suite, were sad.

Terry was talking on his cellphone. When he was done, he approached the others.

\- I called a few places, one clinic is ready to take her tomorrow morning, said Terry.

\- Thanks dad, said Junior, I'm going to stay with her.

\- I'm going to stay too, I'm going to help my brother.

\- How nice of you, said Candy.

\- You and dad, take advantage of your reunion, said Terrence, you need it…

\- All right, said Candy, but if you need help…

\- Everything is going to be fine, thank you… you guys go and have fun!

\- Junior! Said his dad.

\- What? What's the need to pretend? Said Junior, we all know what you're doing since we've left you alone…

\- I hope you're planning to legalize things, said Terrence.

\- As a matter of fact, we're getting married tomorrow, said Terry.

\- That's great! Said both boys at the same time.

\- We're going back to our suite. See you guys tomorrow…

\- See you tomorrow and have fun! Said both boys at the same time

Candy and Terry went back to their suite. They ordered room service and they ate only very late at night… They were feeding their bodies with their emotional needs.

The next day, they took Susanna to the detox clinic. It was very moving for her son and Terrence. But there was a glimpse of hope.

Candy and Terry got married at Sydney's city all. Terry and his assistant were able to make a miracle and have all the papers in order. Their sons were their witness.

For the wedding vows, Terry talked from the bottom of his heart and he said:

\- I've dreamed all my life of having someone as wonderful as you, to love me like you love me. I'm giving myself to you as your husband and I promise to cherish you everyday the love we are celebrating today. I'm giving myself freely to you with all my heart. Let's unite our lives forever.

And Candy said:

\- I've dreamed all my life to become your wife. In front of our sons, I chose you to be my husband, my other half in all the ways life is going to give us. I swear to love our and to cherish you in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, until death do us part…

They celebrated in their suite. Unfortunately, the press heard about their story and they became headline news. Terrence Grandchester had married his first love who had had his son, whom have met his brother in boarding school when they were given the same room.

Candy and Terry weren't hiding anymore. Candy went with him on shooting sites and studios, after the children went back to school and she was done with her humanitarian work. She was going to concentrate on her family now.

When the movie shoot was over and the school year too, they all went back to Los Angeles, The boys were sorry to leave their girlfriends, especially Junior… But Bijou who really loved him, had the permission to go with them to America to spend the "summer vacations" without her two brothers.

Terrence had broken up with Rebecca who was a real little pest and he was having fun kissing other girls without getting attached to any of them. Since he liked acting, his father had given him a little role in his new movie and he was ecstatic.

Candy liked being a homemaker, but she also spent a lot of time helping the homeless and orphans in Los Angeles. She was doing her best to get children off the streets, especially the younger ones who were ending up being prostitutes. So, she ended up opening a big centre to take care of the young homeless people, by giving them a place to sleep, food and she was also giving them an education. Terry with his celebrity had organized a gala to do a fundraiser and the celebrities came and made big donations… Candy hired people to help her so she could spend more time with her family. Terry and her had a little girl Sandra Nelly and then another little boy, Richard. The boys were glad to have a little sister and a little brother to spoil.

Susanna got out of detox a new woman. She spent a lot of time with her son and Terrence when she came back from Australia. Despite the pain, she had accepted Candy and Terry's marriage and the fact that her son loved Candy like she loved Candy's son, made it easier. She started dating a producer and she was able to rebuild her life and have another child.

For Terry, life was finally the way he wanted it to be. He was with Candy and they had a family. He could lose everything in the world, as long as he had his family everything was going to be fine for him. On that birthday night, when Candy and him said their goodbyes by consuming their love, he felt like the man he was supposed to be. He had made a wish when he blew his candle… It took a little while, but his wish was finally granted, when Candy had left him back then, he had felt like "half" of himself… And now, that he had found her again, he was back to being a whole man. His wish had finally become reality and for the first time he agreed with Voltaire's Candide saying: _"all is for the best in the best of all possible worlds"._

 _ **THE END**_


End file.
